Keep Calm and Carry on
by NotAfraidToFail
Summary: It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. Her whole life was a lie, and now she was supposed to be okay with it? Parents who are spies, A 95 year old super soldier, two demi gods, two assassins, an indestructible rage monster, a man made of iron, and super secret spy organisations. How was she supposed to be okay with any of this?


Hello wonderful people!

This is my attempt at an Avengers Story, this falls somewhere after Avengers Assemble, but this is a slightly different take on the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, it will hopefully include aspects of Captain America Winter Soldier and will lead into Avengers: Age of Ultron. I do not own the avengers or any characters relating to the marvel universe all though a part of me wishes I did.

I would be eternally grateful for feed back...constructive criticism is welcome i.e helping to make sure my character has originality and so on.

This is my first chapter so enjoy!

* * *

She sighed and rubbed a hand over her tired face in an attempt to wake herself up, as she looked down at the papers that laid messily on the desk in front of her. This assignment would be the death of her; she just knew it, all her life had lead to this paper, all her hard work had lead to this. Her deadline was just over three months away and the paper was only halfway done. The section of the library she was sat in was empty except for her and one other person, her view of the room was partially restricted by a bookshelf that was situated in front of her. She glanced at the watch that resided on her left wrist, the face told her that it was 2:00am, glancing back at her work she sighed once more. She wouldn't get any more work done tonight; her brain had stopped functioning almost an hour ago. Pulling her bag up off the floor, she shoved her laptop and notebook away, she closed her books and gathered them up into her arms and stood from the spot that she had been sat in for the past 6 hours.

The air outside the library was brisk and the cold air nipped at Callie's cheeks, she couldn't wait to get back to her apartment. The campus itself was insanely quiet, but then again it was the middle of the night, most normal people are asleep by this time of night. Shivering slightly, Callie hugged her books closer to her chest and headed the direction of her apartment. Callie couldn't wait to get home; she could almost hear her bed calling to her, she exited through the campus gate and headed through the woodland park that connected campus to the street to where her apartment was situated. As it was the middle of winter the trees had lost their leaves so only their skeletons remained illuminated by the fluorescent street lamps. While in a world of her own, Callie didn't notice a tree root that was sticking up from the dirt track, and being the girl she was, she tripped over it sending the books in her arms flying along the path.

"Shit…" Callie cursed as she looked up from the floor at her books. Sighing from her position lying on the floor, Callie rose to her knees and grabbed the first book that was closest to her. She spent the next five minutes picking up the old worn books; it wasn't until she reached the last one that she heard a twig snap. Callie looked up at the noise but couldn't see anything, so she shook it off as it being an animal. Picking up the last book, she adjusted them and began walking again. It was a moment later, that she began hearing the footsteps, but looking back over her shoulder she didn't see any one. Shaking off the sinking feeling she was beginning to get, she carried on down the path, quickening her pace as she went. The footsteps started to echo again behind her and Callie paused and turned round to see if she could see anyone behind her. Squinting lightly Callie tried to make out something in the glare of the lights, not seeing anything she turned back round only to be faced with a man dressed all in black.

Startled, Callie took a step back from the imposing man as the feeling of fear began to creep in to her bones. The man towered above her 5'4 frame, and his bald head reflected the streetlight and he had a scar that ran through his left eyebrow. His lips were pulled into a sneer and his chin was covered in a shadowing of stubble. His hands were covered in leather gloves and they were curled into fists.

"Where is it?" The man snarled, with a hint of an accent that she couldn't quite place. Callie hadn't registered what the man had said; she was focusing on trying to remain calm and failing, badly.

"Where is it?!" The foreign man shouted again, jolting Callie out of her stupor, the man took a step towards her and Callie's body acted of its own accord, she threw the books that she held at the unknown man and legged it in the opposite direction back towards the university. Callie ran as fast as her legs could carry her, in that moment she instantly regretted not going to the gym more. Her running however was cut short when her foot caught on the same root that had previously tripped her. The man chasing her jumped on her and pinned her to the floor and then aggressively pushed her back to the floor when she tried to move.

"Where is it!?" He shouted in her face again. Callie whimpered. The man shook he again, while hitting Callie's head against the cold hard floor, as he did this Callie felt pain explode through the back of her head.

"I don't know…what you are talking about!" She cried as the grip on her wrists tightened. The man growled and pulled out a knife from his boot, that's what she assumed. The man placed the cool metal blade against the warm flesh of Callie's neck. The young woman whimpered, as she could feel the pressure build as the man pressed down on her skin.

"I will not ask again, where is it?!" He shouted while pushing harder, she could feel the blood begin to drip down her neck.

"Please…please…I don't…I don't know…anything." Callie cried as she looked in the man's cold eyes, and as she looked at the person she was sure was going to kill her she felt something inside of her snap. The man attacking her flew off of her and landed in a heap further down the path. Callie looked at the figure shocked and as he stood, she didn't have any time to move before something flew over her head and knocked the man in black on his ass once more. Callie looked on in awe as she watched; her attacker and what looked like a robot fighting it out. Realising she had an opportunity to escape from the pair, Callie scrambled to her feet and ran flat out until she reached the safety that was the university campus.

Callie entered the library once more thankful that it was open 24hours, unfortunately for her the foyer where the security desk was, was empty. _Seriously!_ she thought, sighing she placed her hands on the desk to take a moments rest. Taking a deep breath, Callie tried to focus on anything but the fact she was just almost murdered.

"Miss Mckenna?" A gruff voice called to her, startled, Callie turned round with eyes wide hoping that whoever asking her name was not friends with the person who had just tried to murder her. In front of her she saw a sight that she found hard to comprehend. In front of her stood, a man with dark skin, a bald head, and a eye patch, dressed all in black, with him was a woman with short red hair wearing a skin tight catsuit, with a gun strapped to her thigh. Then the last person was a man, who was stood over 6foot tall and was dressed what she could only describe as the American flag. Callie was pretty sure she was hallucinating either from shock or from loosing a lot more blood than she thought.

"Miss Mckenna?" The man with the eye patch said again. Callie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" She coughed.

"Miss Mckenna I need you to come with us." The man said. She looked at him oddly, nothing about this situation made her feel good, or made sense.

"Uhh…" She said.

"You are in great danger, you need to come with us now." The man said again, but his voice began to get muffled as Callie's vision began to sway, and the next thing she knew she was falling, and everything went black.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews welcome!

Thank you!


End file.
